


Trigger Happy

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Ben Solo Lives, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Turns out Ben Solo's idea of romance involves a surprising amount of live ammo.Turns out Poe Dameron doesn't mind.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Trigger Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



‘It’s a bowcaster,’ says Poe. He’s not really sure what else to say.

‘Not just a bowcaster.’ Ben’s eyes are alive with the earnest, slightly manic energy Poe has learned to associate with ill-advised starfighter maneuvers and heated arguments over strategy. It was against Poe’s better judgement that he let Rey assign everyone’s least favourite ex-evil overlord to join him on this relief mission to Dantooine. The scars of First Order occupation run deep here. Poe’s not convinced the populace are ready to accept Kylo Ren’s reformed persona the way certain influential Resistance members have. 

Especially not if he insists on walking around with a lethal-looking bowcaster cradled in his arms like a baby. 

‘Why do you have a bowcaster?’

‘It’s powered by a kyber crystal,’ says Ben. ‘The tech’s not that different from a lightsaber emitter matrix. The power runs through the polarisers here and here, then supercharges the quarrel for an extra kick. It’s one of a kind. I’ve never known a Wookiee weaponsmith to work with kyber.’

‘Yeah, well. Wookiees will surprise you.’

Ben has gone strangely red. The blood rush is stark on his pale skin. ‘It’s yours,’ he says, thrusting the bundle of death towards Poe.

‘Huh? What do you mean, it’s mine?’

Redder still. It highlights his cheekbones in a way Poe doesn’t mind looking at, though most of his attention is on the weapon that is suddenly in his arms. It’s surprisingly light for its size and apparent killing power. ‘I know Chewie wouldn’t let you try his out when you asked. This one’s better. Makes his bolts look like blow darts. Just don’t tell him I gave it to you. We’re still … you know. Mending bridges.’

That’s one way to put it. Poe has never asked Chewie what happened during his captivity on board the _Steadfast._ He’s been there and he knows some things aren’t worth reliving. Sometimes, the best you can do is put it behind you and move on. ‘Did you really go out and find a one-of-a-kind bowcaster just so I could show up Chewie?’ Every time Poe thinks he understands this guy…

‘I already had it in my collection,’ says Ben. ‘Since I’m not using it, you might as well.’

Is he squirming? ‘Thanks,’ says Poe, and wow, there’s a look he hasn’t seen on Ben’s face before. Weirdly, he doesn’t mind. ‘But I’ve never held one of these things before. Think you could show me how to fire it?’

The weapon, he learns later at the firing range, packs exactly as much of a punch as Ben promised. Poe’s never been one to turn up his nose at a satisfyingly big explosion. But the weirdly avid way Ben watches him handle the gift might be even better.


End file.
